


It Takes a Lizard’s Edge

by Darkrealmist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acting, Baking, Boyfriends, Canon - Cartoon, Drama, F/M, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid, Het and Slash, Interspecies, Love, M/M, Magic, Military, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Princes & Princesses, Prom, Relationship Advice, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting, Undercover, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kyle bemoans the fact that princesses get their own prom, while he’s without a venue to court Rogelio.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Kudos: 120





	It Takes a Lizard’s Edge

It Takes a Lizard’s Edge

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_.

Pairings: Kyle x Rogelio. Referenced Hordak x Entrapta.

Summary:

Kyle bemoans the fact that princesses get their own prom, while he’s without a venue to court Rogelio.

* * *

The sink smelled rank. The bags under his eyes had bags under them. The Fright Zone’s pollution couldn’t distract Kyle from the problem knocking around inside that frazzled blond head of his.

Who could he talk to?

Catra? No, she’d laugh and scratch him up. Correction: She’d make him scratch _himself_ up, and complain about a lousy job poorly done.

Scorpia? No, the Force Captain was AWOL.

Lonnie, perhaps.

He wished Entrapta hadn’t been banished to Beast Island. Far be it for Kyle to pry into business that could potentially get him _disintegrated_ , but she and Lord Hordak seemed to have had a thing going on.

Chemistry? How furiously the Horde leader reacted when the Dryl tech whiz betrayed his confidence lent support to the rumours.

Twelve moons! Why? Why was Kyle sulking?

Rogelio kept sketches of their future baby in his locker! No one (not even Kyle sometimes) figured how they got along so well. Rogelio wrinkled his snout and growled a lot. Nobody understood what came out of the lizard guy’s mouth. For all Kyle knew, his squad mate might have been putting him down.

And yet, Kyle sensed only love. Occasionally a love garbled by exasperation at his hopeless clumsiness, but the kind of pure, unambiguous love Etheria magically propagated.

So why his indecisiveness regarding this simple proposal? Was it because they hadn’t _officially_ admitted their feelings to each other?

“I should just ask him.”

_Dream on, Kyle. Dream on._

“Ask who what?”

“L-Lonnie!”

She raised a brow.

“I was…I was thinking of asking –”

“Skip to the end, Kyle.” Lonnie made an annoyed, winding motion with her wrist.

“IwanttoaskRogeliotoprom!” Kyle said as fast as he could.

“To prom? You? And Rogelio? You know you’re not a princess, right? That means unless one of you is secretly holding out on me, neither of you can be the other’s plus-one.”

“I know that. It doesn’t have to be a fancy-schmancy Princess Prom. The two of us is okay by me.”

“Move your butt, then! If you’ve already come up with a plan, what are you standing around for?”

 _Hold up. Lonnie wouldn’t cave. She’d give the snappy retort first, then maybe,_ maybe _help me!_

“Where’s the real Lonnie?”

Grinning, Lonnie’s image slipped into silhouette. A skin-crawling sound coincided scales altering position and texture, the elongation of ears, and growth of a slender tail. Not!Lonnie tongued the nictitating membranes over their eyes, as they were prone to do.

“A shapeshifter!”

“Double Trouble’s fine there, thanks.” The actor easily transitioned. “Brava! Colour me impressed! What gave me away? I haven’t really had time to prepare this role.”

Kyle confirmed the tell Double Trouble fluidly adapted out of their performance, and saw an opportunity. “What’s your take?”

“On your sappy interspecies romance? Monetary compensation, darling. Never fails.”

“Money? The Horde doesn’t pay me! I’m a volunteer!”

“Oh, I don’t know, bake him a ration bar cupcake! Now, scooch! Before Catra gets here!”

“Prom” with Rogelio and toxic mistreatment by Catra. Diametrically opposed engagements he’d signed up for.

“Wait.” Kyle paused at the bench. “Why were you creeping around as Lonnie anyway?”

“Chaos, baby! One of _my_ two loves! That and cold, hard coin!”


End file.
